Late night walk
by lifewillout
Summary: based off a prompt i got on tumblr. Owen and Amelia go for a walk after listening to Derek's voicemail.


**This is my first fanfic for Owen and Amelia, and Grey's at all. This is based off a prompt I got on tumblr. I will happily accept prompts on my tumblr. My tumblr URL is owen-amelia**

* * *

Amelia couldn't stop thinking about him. They had listened to Derek's voicemail together merely an hour ago and all she could think about was Owen. She wanted to clear her head. She went out onto the deck of the dream house to get some fresh air. She didn't hear him follow her outside until she heard his voice. "Hey".

"Hey" Amelia said, turning her head to look at him. He leaned against the wall, mirroring her position.

"You okay?" Owen asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted some fresh air." Amelia replied. "I was thinking about going for a walk. Do you want to come?" She though he would say no. She though he would want to go back inside and enjoy the party instead of wandering around outside with her. But to her own surprise, he didn't.

"Sure" Owen said. Amelia moved from her position against the wall and so did Owen. They walked down the steps of the deck and onto the grass.

They walked for a few minutes in complete silence. It wasn't awkward, it was a comfortable silence, and both enjoying each other's presence. They were quite far from the house; they could barely hear the music from the party. Amelia begins to shiver, causing Owen to turn to her and break the silence. "Are you cold?"

"A little. I didn't realize it was so cold" Amelia replied.

"Here" Owen simply said. Then he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She accepted and took a hold of the jacket so it wouldn't fall off her shoulders. Amelia turned her head to look at him and smiled. The same smile that she always gave him when they were together almost a year ago. That smile lit up her entire face.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" Owen said, smiling back at her. He looked at her with his loving eyes and it was then that she decided that he needed to know how she felt. How she felt towards him. Amelia stopped walking and turned towards Owen. He stopped too and looked at her with concern. Owen could tell that something was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something" Amelia said, although she wasn't quite sure if he actually heard her because she could barely hear it herself.

"Okay. Go ahead" He said looking at her, his voice was still filled with concern.

Amelia hesitated for a second, wondering if she should not say anything at all. But then she looked at him and realized that she needed to say it otherwise she wouldn't have the chance to be with him again. "I want us to work" she started. "I know that I said that I thought we were a mistake, but I was just scared. I didn't want to get too involved in the relationship because all my previous relationships turned out to be a total ship wrecks. I didn't want that to happen again." Amelia paused for a few seconds before continuing. "But now I realize that we were never like any of my previous relationships because I felt like we had a connection. That we both understand each other." She took in a deep breath and carried on. "I want us to work. And I know that you think we are a plane crash but-"

Amelia was cut off by Owen. "No. I don't think that we are a plane crash, not anymore." He paused. "I really want us to work too" He then put both his hands on her cheeks and kissed her, hard. Amelia kissed him back just as passionately. They both put all their feeling into that one kiss. She kept her hand where they were so Owen's jacket wouldn't fall on the ground. Owen was the one to pull away. "Do you want to go to the trailer" he whispered, slightly out of breath from their kiss.

Amelia nodded and her lips curved up into a wide smile. Owen put his arm around her shoulders and they started walking together towards the trailer. Amelia leaned into his embrace and put her head on his shoulder.

When they finally reached the trailer, Owen took his arm from around Amelia to open the door. Once they were in the trailer, Amelia was the one to kiss Owen this time, letting his jacket fall from her shoulders and onto the floor. It was a gentle and sweet kiss to start with until Owen deepened this kiss. Without pulling away, he gently moved his hands down to her waist and picked her up. He carried her across the trailer to his bed. Owen pulled apart, only for a few seconds, to lay her down on the bed. He then continued the kiss. His hands went automatically to her hair; it was soft and silky, just like the few times they were together almost a year ago. Amelia started to unbutton his shirt, slowly, one by one.

They can both tell that the other cares about them a lot and, even though neither has admitted it yet, they love each other.


End file.
